La vie d'Amy
by TheStarsMelody
Summary: Parce qu'Amy est Amy et qu'elle est partie à mon goût, trop précipitamment, j'ai tenu à écrire un one shot sur la vie qu'elle a pu avoir juste avant de mourir.
**Salut ! :)**

 **je reviens avec cette petite histoire, que j'ai écrite dans le train alors que je m'ennuyais. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Les personnages de Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC.**

 **à très bientôt ^^**

* * *

Chaque personne se définit par son histoire. Son histoire, ses épreuves et sa finalité. Les premières phrases forment les premiers chapitres et ces chapitres forment un homme à part entière.

Chaque personne se définit par ses rêves aussi, autrement-dit, espoir. Un homme fort sera obstiné, un lâche attendra que le bonheur tombe du ciel. Tout dépend de la persévérance. De la volonté qu'on met dans tout ce qu'on veut obtenir.

Notre histoire nous façonne, nous créait et nos rêves nous aboutissent ; d'où le fait que nous sommes tous unique. C'est une question de choix, de bon choix, de mauvais choix ; de chance.

Par mes aventures, mes songes, l'enfant que j'étais est devenue Amelia Williams.

Petite, je rêvais d'aller toucher les étoiles : l'homme débraillé m'avait fortement inspirée. Plus tard, moins petite mais jamais adulte, j'ai voyagé à travers cette espace gigantesque, suivie de mon mari et de mon inspiration. Enfin, je crois, qui accompagnait qui, au final ? Allez savoir ! La seule chose qui nous dirigeait réellement était une soif intarissable. Comme s'il n'y avait pas la mort, comme si la fin n'existait plus.

C'est drôle à dire. C'est d'une facilité déconcertante, comme si partager la vie du dernier Seigneur du Temps était chose courante. Si seulement, le monde serait plus heureux. Ou, au contraire, plus sombre. J'en sais rien. Et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir. Mais j'ai couru à perdre haleine, aux côtés du Docteur. Tout ma vie se résume à des tourbillons de couleurs dans l'espace et le temps. Voilà mon histoire : je suis partie très loin, ai dépassé les frontières de l'inconnu, sans jamais débarquer. J'ai profité de chaque bouffée d'air comme si c'était mon plus grand trésor. Et je n'ai rien regretté.

Nous avons voyagé entre les galaxies et les systèmes solaire, à travers l'histoire et le temps aussi rapidement qu'il en fallait pour le dire. Nous avons rencontré des pointures, fait vibrer nos cœurs, nos corps, sans jamais saturer. Combien d'homme aurait explosé en voyant ce qu'on a vu ! Même l'imaginaire le plus robuste aurait été incapable de modeler ce monde dans lequel j'ai vécu.

Et c'était formidable. Merveilleux. Magique. Encore, ces trois mots dépeignent très mal la réalité. L'adrénaline, les émotions ressenties se mélangeaient dans une extase telle qu'on en oubliait le goût du quotidien. Et même quand le Docteur n'était pas là, que la canalisation fuyait ou qu'il fallait d'urgence du lait pour les pancakes, rien n'apaisait notre excitation. On ne vivait que pour les étoiles et notre alien préféré.

Difficile d'oublier un personnage aussi farfelu. Aussi formidable. De faire une croix sur ce passé si fabuleux.

Mon histoire est coupée de chapitres merveilleux. Bien sûr qu'il y eut des larmes. Des chutes. Des trous, du noir. Mais les sourires sont d'une brillance incomparable. Les instants de joie sont des souvenirs emplis d'une chaleur insoupçonnable.

Aujourd'hui, le Docteur me manque. Les anges nous ont séparé. Mon mari est mort, ma fille est partie. Et le Docteur me manque. Son vaisseau me manque, sa compagnie me manque, notre amitié me manque. Il m'arrive même de regretter son ridicule fez.

Par lui, mon histoire a pris une direction totalement inédite. La suite s'est composée de péripéties insolites. Il l'a transformé. M'a transformé. "MERCI DOCTEUR" crierais-je vers le ciel, dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir vainement essayé.

Son absence a généré un vide dans ma vie. Mon ami imaginaire s'en était allé faire l'amour et la paix, de son entrain si particulier.

Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché, avec Rory, de mener une vie fantastique. À la mémoire de celui qui nous avait uni pour l'éternité, nous avons bu dans la coupe de la félicité.

Après avoir été enfermé au Manhattan des années 30, nous sommes repartie pour Angleterre. Entre la crise et les guerres, ce fut difficile. Et si fascinant de vivre ce qu'on avait appris dans nos livres d'histoire, sans TARDIS ou Docteur pour loucher sur notre épaule ! Pour fuir.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, nous avons adopté un orphelin, Anthony. Il a grandi sans ignorer une seule seconde de notre incroyable parcours. Le Docteur était mon héros et mes souvenirs, des romans à sensation. Je ne pouvais le garder pour moi. Taire son existence, comme une honte. Il était ma fierté, un passage de mon histoire à partager quoi qu'il en coûte. Anthony en était émerveillé. Y avait de quoi. Moi aussi je l'étais.

Plusieurs fois, nous avons vu notre fille. Et tandis que mon visage vieillissait, le sien était figé dans le temps, ne prenait jamais une ride : ma River et ses fantastique gènes de Seigneur du Temps.

Elle n'a jamais beaucoup parlé ; est-elle vraiment écossaise ? Mais plus les années passées, plus elle s'enfermait dans un lourd silence. La voir amoureuse d'un homme aussi grand que le Docteur en était presque désolant. Pas qu'il ne la méritait pas ! Mais c'était peinant de voir le chagrin qui brillait dans ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire pour le voir se tarir.

Heureusement, elle est partie le retrouver. Enfin je crois. Je l'espère... ! Ils s'aiment autant, vivent des trucs dingues, comme avant. Je pense. Pourquoi serait-ce autrement ?

Mon présent s'écrit, se transforme en souvenirs. Certains sont étiquetés de la mention "instant nostalgique", d'autres "à oublier TRÈS RAPIDEMENT" mais composent tous la magnifique histoire d'Amelia Pond devenue Amy Williams.

Et tandis que la solitude pèse sur mon cœur en mal d'amour, j'attends patiemment la fin. Je perds la tête sans jamais oublier ma famille et je suis seule. Mais je tiens par mes souvenirs : comment laisser dans le flou, de si belles aventures ! Faudra m'empoisonner pour effacer de ma mémoire, le Docteur et nos péripéties.

Des fois, dans les couloirs, j'entends les infirmiers murmurer "elle est folle, la vieille de la chambre 228! Comme si les extra-terrestres existaient !" et cette idée me fait rire. Les pauvres petits, s'ils savaient. S'ils connaissaient l'existence du monde fabuleux qu'il y avait juste sous leurs nez. Les hommes sont trop butés par leurs jugements pour prendre le temps de se poser et de voir ce qui est pourtant une évidence. J'ai beau les traités d'idiots, ils se contentent de hocher bêtement de la tête et de dire "ne vous en faites pas, madame Williams, ce Docteur reviendra vous voir". Ils se moquent ouvertement de moi et je me moque d'eux : on n'est pas du même monde, c'est certain.

Chaque personne se définit par son histoire. Son histoires, ses épreuves et sa finalité. D'abord, on naît dans la naïveté, être empli d'innocence. Puis vient l'heure des découvertes. Des rencontres avec le monde. Et plus tard, vient l'heure des choix. Des décisions. L'enfant, qui pouvait voler dans les nuages, s'échapper de la réalité rien qu'en s'endormant se retrouve enchaîné aux contraintes, aux indécisions. À la perfidité du hasard. Petit homme devient dépendant de la chance et perd plus qu'il ne gagne. C'est la vie. Le lot de tous.

À l'aube de mes quatre-vingt sept ans, je n'ai la force que de rêver. La Faucheuse m'attend, sur le perron de ma porte, mon histoire est presque terminée ; depuis le temps qu'elle essaie de m'avoir ! Mon corps est faible, se plie et se casse au moindre coup de vent. Même moi, j'en suis las, de ce douloureux combat : mais qui suis-je, pour me plaindre ? J'ai vécu un conte de fée, entre fiction et épopée. Je suis la miraculée qui a appris à rire et à aimer. L'héroïne d'une aventure rocambolesque, emporté par un carrousel fou sans même comprendre la chance qu'elle avait. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Mon sang trace les dernières boucles des derniers mots et mon esprit lutte vaillamment. Mais c'est la fin.

Alors, puisque je m'éteins, je voudrais dédier ma dernière ligne à celui qui a bouleversé mon histoire : Docteur, pour m'avoir emmené au-delà de mes espérances. Merci d'avoir donné un sens à mon existence.


End file.
